Watanbe Yui's Performance (Luminous×Skies): Stage 16
Performers: '''Watanabe Yui * '''Episode: 4 * Song: '''Calendar Girl * '''Coords: Milky Way Coord * 'Appeal: '''Floral Step Start Ui stands in front of the Aikatsu System " The planets are aligned. Let's do this!" Performance Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Everyday I'm flipping pages like Calendar Girl Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday And then it's a Brand-new week My bangs look terrible, and I'm in a fight (d-d-double) I want to skip school, but there'll be consequences (mommy I'll find out!) I want to eat bread this morning, with cafe-au-lait (slack-off time) Which ribbon should I wear? Oh no, I'm late! I'm off now! ''Ui's aura shines out her aura is comprised of five small galaxies: Milky Way, Andromeda Galaxy, Large Magellanic Cloud, Whirlpool Galaxy, and Triangulum Galaxy. Floating around. Small Stars Scattered around illuminating Yui as she performs adding she has twelve western and Chinese Zodiacs floating around, Planets of Jewelry fall from the small galaxies like rain. When activated, there is a small explosion of magenta glitter with planets of the solar system explode resembling the Big Bang with a circle of curved, blue line segments with beads of the same color separated by purple bows surrounds her. She radiates sun orange indicating she is the sun. Sunshine, sorry I made you wait! Let's have fun today! Forget all the things that just happened And dash up the road that leads upward! These uneventful days are irreplaceable Is what the adults say, but I don't really get it! I just flip one more page on the calendar and face forward as myself, I like what I see, Good morning everyone! My schedule's marked to the minute. I'm busier than ever (searching for some time) But there's just so much I want to do. I keep cramming things in (a bit more excitement) Get ready to fun at the birthday party in two weeks (happy happy day) Every single day this year is packed full of fun so just wait for me Sunshine, thank you for always shining down on me Even when it rains, We know that there's always a smile waiting behind the clouds These uneventful days will one day become precious The ideas we believe in aren't based on reason Let's turn today's filled-up calendar page into our treasure I'm on top of the world, so don't let a moment go to waste Memories lie in the future, let's promise to go search for them Our everyday scenery is now changing I'm sure we'll be happy every day from now Ui performs the Floral Step Appeal These uneventful days are irreplaceable Is what the adults say, but I don't really get it! These uneventful days will one day become precious The ideas we believe in aren't based on reason I just flip one more page on the calendar and face forward as myself, I like what I see, Good morning everyone! Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Every day I'm flipping pages like Calendar Girl Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday And then it's a Brand-new week End Ui smiles posing " Thank you!" Ui runs off stage Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Watanabe Yui Category:Episode 4 Category:Performances Category:Luminous X Skies